


i'll be the bright light to guide you

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: volleyball girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Character Study, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derogatory Language, F/F, Female Friendship, Hair Braiding, Humor, Rule 63, boob touching, hiroo is a big gay™, people are assholes™, slight numai/sakijima, very light tho, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: The Nohebi girl's volleyball team is really one big, gay, orgy.Honestly, Suguru wouldn't feel right without them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you: wait what's this another fic rigth after your next gen captains slow the fuck down grace  
> me: haahahahhaha waht is sleep  
> i wrote this after nohebi got their profiles relased and i don't regret a thing  
> (title from oath by cher lloyd)

There’s a knocking on her door. A strange sound, actually. Her parents haven’t been home for the past week or so and anyone important (for example: the pizza delivery guy) will ring the doorbell; a sound that will echo through the empty house as an ever present reminder of her loneliness. 

 

Suguru walks to the door, standing up on her tiptoes to look through the peephole. She had never been very tall; at least, not by Kuroo’s standards (but who cared about her anyway?) or Hiroo’s constant I’m-putting-my-elbow-on-your-head-shortie (even though she was only about six centimeters taller).

 

“Open up! We have ice cream!” Sakijima yells from the other side of the door. “And you better listen to me, because I am  _ not  _ in the mood for negotiating right now,” she continues. “She’s been complaining about cramps for the past hour! She asked me to hold onto her boobs because she thought that they were going to fall off!” Numai adds. Suguru then decides to open the door, immediately finding herself wrapped in one of Takachiho’s signature hugs. “Are you okay?” Her voice is quiet and her eyes are wide. Suguru manages a smile and nods.

 

“Yeah, Yoshi. I’m fine.”

 

“I call bullshit,” Hiroo mutters. Her hair is braided to one side (probably Sakijima’s doing; her own hair is always in two braids) but her stubborn bangs are still covering her left eye. “You’re not fine. We all heard what happened.”

 

Suguru sighs, reaching down and taking Takachiho’s hand before waving her hand. “You guys can come in.” Hiroo is dragging a very reluctant Kuguri behind her, the first year in big sweatpants and a large T-shirt from a university. From what Suguru knows about her family, it belongs to Kuguri’s older brother.

 

“You brought our kouhai into this?” Suguru asks once she sees that Seguro and Akama are behind Numai. “Yes. We did. Had to fucking pry Kuguri’s cold, dead hands away from Tumblr,” Sakijima says. Kuguri gives her a tired glare. Suguru closes the door, sighing. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

 

“It’s not a problem. You know that we’re always here for you,” Numai says. “And tomorrow, that guy better move three countries over unless he wants to get his ass kicked.” Suguru laughs a little. Sakijima walks over to Suguru, taking her other hand. “Let’s go to your room,” she says in a seductive voice. Seguro groans, and Suguru just now notices that Sakijima has gotten to her hair, too. It’s in two Dutch braids that go midway down her back. 

 

“I didn’t know that this team was such an orgy. I swear, I wouldn’t have joined otherwise,” she says. Numai puts her hand over the taller girl’s mouth. “Your negativity has no place here. Not when Suguru is grieving.” Seguro rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything else. 

 

“We’ve heard all the rumors,” Takachiho says. “Can you tell us what actually happened?”

 

Suguru sighs, walking through the door of her room and sitting down on her bed, Sakijima and Takachiho sitting on either side of her. Kuguri immediately lies down on the empty side of the bed and buries her head into Suguru’s pillow. She’ll probably fall asleep like that and get an awful head of bed hair that will give Kuroo a run for her money. 

 

“So, basically, we were dating for a while, so I thought that I could trust him. Then we slept together, then we broke up, and then he told everyone,” she starts. She feels Numai’s arms wrap around her waist from behind, and the ace’s chin hooked over her shoulder. “Now everyone’s calling me a slut,” Suguru whispers. Numai’s grip tightens ever so slightly, like that will keep Suguru from getting hurt anymore. Actually, in a way, it does.

 

“Don’t you dare start crying,” Sakijima says, tears already in her eyes. “Or else you’re gonna make me cry, and then this is all just going to be a huge mess. I worked hard on these wings,” she adds. Suguru nods, trying to wipe away her tears before any escape. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m cool.”

 

Takachiho lets out a little laugh, lightly kicking at Sakijima’s leg. “Quit laughing at my emotions, Yoshiya. You know that we’re all synced; you guys are next,” the setter frowns. Akama groans. “No, I get the worst cramps. This is going to be awful,” she whines, dropping her head against Suguru’s leg. Hiroo scoffs. “You think  _ you  _ have it bad? I have the cravings of a pregnant woman. Last time, I went to an American restaurant to eat and was working off the calories for the next three weeks.”

 

Sakijima looks to the bedside table where she put the ice cream they brought with them. “Fuck it, I’m eating some,” she says and grabs one of the buckets, opening it. Numai smiles at her fondly and Suguru raises an eyebrow at them. 

 

“How are you feeling, Daishou-san?” Akama asks. Suguru smiles; her compassionate kouhai was really the best sometimes. “Better, Sou-kun. Thanks.” Akama smiles shyly, tucking a piece of short black hair behind her ear. Her hair only went to about her shoulders, and it was layered, so it was the hardest to braid. Sakijima had gotten too mad over that fact way too many times.

 

“Still can’t believe that jerk did that to you,” Sakijima mutters angrily, shaking her head at her ice cream. “I mean, I never trusted him. I should’ve warned you. Didn’t like his friends, either; they called my parents shitty names,” she continues. Numai furrows her eyebrows, and if she were a dog, her ears would’ve perked up. “What’d they call ‘em?” Sakijima freezes for a second before shrugging. 

 

“Nothing important. Calm your tits.” Hiroo pouts a little, crossing her arms. “Tell us, Isu. Suguru told her tale of woe; you need to share yours.” Suguru nods. “Yeah, it’s only fair. I don’t wanna be the only one getting emotional and shit.”

 

“It’s… stupid -” 

 

“Why are you all so difficult? Just tell the damn story or else I’m going to scream,” Seguro says, looking about ready to join Kuguri in her slumber. 

 

“They called my mom a whore and my dad a disgusting foreigner. You happy, Akihiko?” Sakijima snaps, tears of frustration in her eyes. Seguro looks away, struck silent as she plays with the end of her braid awkwardly. “Why would someone do that?” Akama asks, her eyes wide in confusion. Suguru gestures for Akama to stand, and when the second year does, pulls her down into her lap.

 

“Isumi’s father is Irish. It’s where she gets her looks from. And those adorable freckles,” Suguru explains, reaching over to pinch Sakijima’s cheek. The setter huffs and pushes her away. “Fuck off, they’re not adorable. You know that I tried to bleach them when I was ten? I didn’t think they were fucking cute,” she mumbles angrily. Takachiho lets out a tiny laugh. “I remember that,” she says. 

 

“They went to the same grade school,” Numai explains to Akama. Suguru shakes her head a little at the barely noticeable jealous tone in her voice. 

 

“Someone wake up Kuguri. It’s boring here without her sass,” Numai says, pushing at the sleeping girl’s arm. Takachiho huffs, offended. Kuguri moves a little, curling in on herself. Hiroo holds up a finger, then lies down next to Kuguri, her chest to the first year’s back. The other third years turn around to see what will happen, and Seguro glances over.

 

Hiroo moves Kuguri’s hair from her neck, and the first year groans a little in her sleep, goosebumps now coating the exposed skin. It doesn’t help that Hiroo is touching her neck, her fingers feather soft. “Watch this,” Hiroo whispers. Numai covers Akama’s eyes. 

 

Then Hiroo is lightly biting down on Kuguri’s neck, and their first year wing spiker wakes up with a shriek. She grabs on her neck and turns to give a tired glare to Hiroo. “That’s sexual harassment, senpai. I could get you thrown in jail,” she says, her lips in an uncharacteristic pout. Hiroo is basically falling off of the bed laughing, so Sakijima helps her out by pushing her off. 

 

“You’re such a hoe. You can’t just give your kouhai a hickey,” she says. Hiroo ignores her. Kuguri sighs a long, tired sigh and gets up from Suguru’s bed, walking over to her mirror. “Fucking seriously?” She whispers to herself, frowning at the bite mark on her neck. “You’re such an idiot, Hiroo-san,” she says louder. Hiroo pouts, finally stopped laughing and turns to look at Kuguri, her bangs covering her eye.

 

“That’s not nice, Naoyasu. I am nothing but kind to you~” She says. Suguru rolls her eyes, standing up and walking to where Kuguri is standing. Their first year looks at Suguru, a slightly distressed look in her droopy eyes. Suguru looks at Kuguri’s neck, then shrugs. “It’s not that bad. Should be gone in a day or so. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Suguru, can Yoshiya and I sleep over? My mom doesn’t want me coming home this late on the train,” Sakijima asks, looking down at her phone. Suguru shrugs. “There’s no one here to tell you not to, now is there?” Numai raises an eyebrow. “Wait, we’re having a sleepover? I want in; let’s put our hair in curlers and have sexy pillow fights,” she says. Hiroo nods. “Yeah! And I’ll give my other kouhai hickeys!”

 

Akama’s face goes as red as a tomato, while Seguro swears to herself and hides her face in her hands. “C’mon, you’d be into it!” Hiroo continues, starting to climb back up onto Suguru’s bed. Suguru huffs, wrapping one arm protectively around Akama’s shoulders and pushing her off the bed again. Hiroo gasps. “Rude,” she says, barrel rolling to the other side of the bed to where Seguro is.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” she winks. 

 

“You useless lesbian, stop flirting with everyone,” Takachiho says. Hiroo pouts. “No one on this team appreciates me,” she says. Akama frowns. “I appreciate you, senpai,” she whispers. Numai sighs. “She’s just taking advantage of you to get compliments.” Hiroo kicks Numai;  _ hard _ . “You ass, no I’m not. I’d never do such a thing. Especially not to my sweet, precious, Sou-kun.”

 

“Are you really okay?” Kuguri whispers. Suguru looks up, surprised. “Why do you ask?” “It sucks that they’re saying those things about you. I hate it, I hate  _ them _ ,” Kuguri explains further. Suguru looks up at her kouhai, confused for a moment, before smiling. “I’m really fine, Nao-kun. Thanks for caring. It actually means a lot, coming from you,” she says. Kuguri blushes. “W-Well, I just hate the word they’re calling you. It… pisses me off.”

 

“Is my beautiful first year showing emotion?” Numai says, up off the bed and picking Kuguri up in a flash. “I’m so proud of you! I love you, I love you, I love you…” Kuguri’s eyes are wider than normal, and she’s sending looks to Akama from over Numai’s shoulder. “Please put me down, Numai-san,” she says boredly, and the only hint that she’s surprised is the faster speed of her voice.

 

“Cuddle pile!” Hiroo encourages, taking Seguro’s arm and pulling her up onto Suguru’s bed. “Isu is on top, because she’s the smallest,” Suguru inputs as she walks over to her bed. Sakijima frowns. “Sou-kun is shorter than I am -” Numai cuts her off, putting a finger on her lips and saying ‘shhh’. “My tiny Irish princess, you get the top, as you are of the utmost royalty,” the ace says. Sakijima blushes, looking away, but still lying down on Numai’s body. 

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, and Seguro and Kuguri have probably already fallen asleep when Takachiho whispers to Suguru, “Hey, I read somewhere that if you squeeze your boobs, it’ll prevent breast cancer. I worry, Suguru.” Suguru shrugs, and Takachiho takes that as a yes. Hiroo pouts. “No fair, I wanna feel Suguru’s boobs.” 

 

“Pick a fucking lane and stay there, Kouji,” Sakijima glares, then pillows her head on Numai’s chest again. “I see you have no problem with that,” Hiroo whispers, playing it off like she didn’t say anything when both their setter and ace turn to glare at her. “Takachiho-senpai, are you actually touching her boobs?” Akama asks, sounding slightly afraid.

 

“Yeah. What, feelin’ left out, cutie?” 

 

Akama squeaks, and Suguru laughs. “You’re so mean, Yoshi. The poor thing is innocent; don’t corrupt the only pure soul on our team.”

 

“Sou-kun, it’s for the greater good. If you don’t want breast cancer, I’ll be happy to -” Akama hides her face in Hiroo’s shoulder, cutting off Takachiho’s inappropriate offer. Hiroo now has her arm around their libero’s shoulders, giving Takachiho a glare with no heat behind it. “She’s sensitive,” Hiroo says, brushing Akama’s dark hair back. 

 

Suguru glances up at Hiroo. Her dark braid is over her shoulder, her eyes gentle as she looks down at Akama and whispers things to her that make the second year smile and giggle cutely. She’s smiling, a real smile, not the provocative one that she wears on the court while trying to rile up the other team. In matches, she’s arrogant and annoying, but Suguru knows that she means the best and just wants her third year;  _ all  _ of their third years, to be the absolute best.

 

Akama is smiling, a slight blush on her cheeks as Hiroo whispers things to her. She’s cute, and compassionate, and  _ hates  _ confrontation, which makes her such an odd match for their team. She’s insanely smart; Suguru had heard that she was in class  _ ten  _ from one of her second year friends, because Akama had never once mentioned it. She was selfless, and not boastful, and hated being put on the spot. 

 

Suguru looks over to Numai, who is glancing down at their setter with a soft smile. Numai was strong, the strongest person Suguru had ever met, both physically and mentally. She was their ace, their spirit, their  _ backbone _ . She would never let any of them think that they were less than what they were, and anyone who made them think that would need a dozen prayers. She wants her kouhai to do their best, to be happy, to try. She’s incredible, and she was the one who taught Suguru that she could be more; that she didn’t have to pin herself down to what everybody thought of her.

 

Sakijima was always that little reminder that there was someone there for her. Not that Suguru didn’t trust the other third years; she trusted them a hell of a lot, some would even say too much, but Sakijima had trusted her first. When they were first years, she had constantly been there for Suguru. Not just in volleyball, although the continuous sets were extra points; but it had taken them all of a week to get close to each other. Before Suguru knew it, Sakijima had been buying her food and asking to do her hair. Of course, Suguru hadn’t minded, since she  _ was  _ a terrified first year, so she was glad that someone like Sakijima had reached out to her.

 

Takachiho, hands  _ still  _ on her boobs, was an enigma. Kuroo had called  _ Suguru  _ a walking contradiction, but  _ Kuroo _ , the fake Nohebi fan, obviously hadn’t met Takachiho Yoshiya. Takachiho looked like she was constantly terrified, in addition to giving off the aura of an adorable, newborn baby deer. However, once she got comfortable with you, she was sassy and had no shame. The first time Suguru had learned of this was in their second year, when Takachiho started opening up to them. The boys she had heard in the hallway saying something about Takachiho being a freak in the sheets also gave her a small clue, while simultaneously angering her that those dicks talked about  _ her  _ wing spiker that way.

 

Seguro was quiet, and had what Hiroo called a ‘resting bitch face’, but she would always say something if it was absolutely necessary. She had sharp eyes, the ones that could cut through you if you pissed her off. She had a soft spot for their little libero, Suguru had noticed, through their first year when they would walk next to each other and Seguro would try to get Akama to talk without freaking her out. Her hair went down to her lower back, and Numai once joked it could be used as a deadly weapon, to which Seguro looked like she was actually considering using it against their opponents. 

 

And finally, Kuguri. Their tired first year that stayed up until the early hours of the morning looking through Tumblr, who hated any type of injustice, who pretended like she didn’t care but actually cared too much. She was smart; logical, and respectful. She had clever comebacks for every situation, but, as much as everyone else on their team, had both composure and poise. 

 

As Suguru looks at her teammates, she finds herself loving this. Loving  _ them _ . Honestly, wasting time on all the guys she was with seemed stupid now. 

 

Takachiho had fallen asleep, and Kuguri is tucked into her side. Akama’s lips are pouted as she sleeps, her small fist clutching on Hiroo’s shirt, making her look much younger than she actually is. Numai has one of her arms wrapped around Sakijima’s thin waist as she sleeps, who looks incredibly content. Seguro is under Numai’s other arm, her head resting on the older girl’s shoulder as her eyes start to blink shut.

 

_ Yeah,  _ Suguru thinks,  _ this is all I need _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen into hell and i don't wanna leave


End file.
